


Admiring the View

by callistawolf



Series: Drabbles, Ficlets, Prompts and One-Shots [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver wakes up on the first day of his honeymoon to the nicest view he could have ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiring the View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanMomMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanMomMer/gifts).



> I blame Twitter, mersayseh and Stephen Amell.

Oliver awoke to the sound of running water and a lilting voice, singing a song he wasn’t familiar with.He blinked open his eyes and found the room bright with morning sunshine.He lay on his stomach, his face buried into a pillow that smelled of her.He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deep, inhaling her intoxicating vanilla-tinted essence.Then, he rolled over, the soft white sheets brushing across his lower half as he moved. 

He didn't find Felicity next to him, where she'd been all night long. But he was awake enough now to realize that what he was hearing was his new bride in the shower, singing to herself.He smiled to himself and looked towards the bathroom.  

The hotel they were staying in was trendy and modern and completely in character for New York City.It was just the first stop on their whirlwind honeymoon vacation.Later that night, they had a flight to catch that would take them to Europe.Until then… they had the day to sightsee or… to stay in the room and explore one another.  

Oliver knew which option he preferred.  

Right now, he was growing more fond of this hotel room by the moment.He could see the fogged outline of his beautiful new wife through the glass separating the shower from the room as she showered.This made for a most beautiful view.He watched, already aroused, as her hands traced over her sensuous curves, soapy water slipping between her fingers as she washed herself.She faced away from him; he could just make out the sway of her breasts as she moved.On the other hand, he did have a tantalizing view of her ass.Felicity's ass was _spectacular_.

The sexiest part of the whole thing was that she didn’t even realize she was doing it.He knew Felicity, knew how she thought. As far as she believed, she was just washing herself up after a long, hard and sweaty night.She couldn’t know how much it turned him on to watch her hands moving over her body, following the path that he wished his own hands were taking right now.The path his own hands had taken just hours ago. He let his own hand skate down over his abdomen as he watched, until he reached his cock, already hard from watching her and thinking about her. 

As Oliver stroked himself with slow strokes, he fantasized about watching her pleasuring herself in front of him.He wanted to see what she was doing, how she touched herself.  

Yes, he’d have to see that fantasy made reality soon, if she was willing. 

Olive thought she might be.Felicity had surprised them, the first time they’d made love, with how adventurous she could be in bed.She was curious and imaginative and generous in bed.They’d been sleeping together for just over a year and a half and he still was insatiable around her.He didn’t think there’d come a day where he didn’t crave her. 

And now?As of yesterday, they were husband and wife.He could wake beside her every day for the rest of his life and just the notion of that made his smile grow anew as he watched Felicity wash her hair.Her back arched, her breasts pressed out against the spray of the shower, her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.Was she thinking about him? 

Oliver decided he wanted to be in that shower with her, to be the one with his fingers in her soapy hair, caressing over her soapy body, bringing her pleasure.He pictured himself pressing her against that glass wall, taking her from behind as her moans echoed off the tile of the bathroom.  

Gritting his teeth and filled with purpose, Oliver pushed back the sheets and sat up. She was humming the same tune again, lifting his spirits and stoking his arousal.He found he enjoyed the feeling of the rest of the his life unfolding before him.He pushed off the bed and stalked towards the door that separated the bathroom from the rest of the hotel suite.Yes, the view was quite nice indeed. 

 


End file.
